No way!
by Mitzt
Summary: [a bit yaioed but funny]Sasuke isn't gay silly [yaioed sasukenaruto. SasukeSakura


No way!

**A/N:**** Erm… I feel like writing a bit Yaoi well it's a dream anyway…**

**Oh and in the dream it's Sasuke/Naruto fic but outside of it it's Sasuke/Sakura…**

**I'll stop rambling and get on with the fic now **

**Oh and (whatever being said) Ish A/Ns **

**Dream (erm... lets say it's a 8months of being pregnant and ish waiting)**

"Sasuke wake up" A males voice said.

"No"

"Come on don't you wanna see the pictures?"

"What pictures Naruto?"

"The ones of the baby in you" Naruto said with one of the stupidest grins on his face

"WHAT" Sasuke head shot up staring at Naruto "First off I'm not pregnant, And second I'm not gay!" Sasuke shouted

"But look down…" Naruto said grinning

"AHHHHHHH" Sasuke screamed "It's your fault I should ki- I love you"** (insert Sasuke hugging Naruto here)**

"Erm…"

"Dammit Naruto your dead!"

"Erm…"

"OWWWWWW" Sasuke yelled grabbing Naruto's wrist and squishing it

"Ow... teme let go!"

"Pain."

* * *

"Ok Sasuke now breathe and push" 

"PAIN….I'm gonna kill Naruto for this!"

"Easy …boy…" The nurse said.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Sasuke screamed then louder screams could be heard from both a baby and Naruto

"I"MA DAD! I'MA DAD!!!" Naruto shirked with joy

"WHAAAAAAAWHAAAAWHAAA" The baby cried

**Now not in dream**

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Shut up teme your gonna wake our babies up…"

"WHATTTT" Sasuke yelled jumping up

'_Our babies? When were there S at the end?'_

"Sasuke stop yelling…" Sasuke looked down to the pink haired woman lying in the hospital bed

"Sorry Sakura"

"Teme how's you kid?"

"My kid?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura opened her jade green eyes at looked at him

"Yeah you kid Sakura went in labor while you were in the middle of getting here…While Hinata was in labor"

"Erm…"

"Sasuke did you have another dream were you were gay?" Sakura said giving him a piercing glare

Sasuke nodded his has slightly

"EWWWWWW" Naruto screeched

"Shut up dope"

"Sasuke….Your a moron…" Sakura said before falling a sleep.

"Erm... Wha?" Sasuke said.

"Ha-ha Sasuke got an insult from his loving wife" Naruto grinned holding a small blanket with a sleeping baby in it. "I can't wait to play with my baby girl when she's awake… What you guys name the twins?" The blonde headed man asked

"Twins?"

"Your still thinking about the nasty dream you had aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"Go back to sleep….

**Few hours later**

"SASUKE!!!"

"I'm awake…" Said Sasuke opening his eyes to see his wife annoyed

"You're married and you have a gay dream… Now why is it that that seem wrong?"

"Well I've been the one who's had to run to the store and two in the morning for what ever you're craving…" He said laying his head on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Oh… I guess your perverted dream could have been cause of that…"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Have you seen the twins?"

"TWINS?" Sasuke shouted as his head shot up "We had twins?"

Sakura giggled and nodded "Ami and Tomo"

"Ami and Taro" Sasuke repeated Sakura

Sakura nodded her head over towards the right side of the room "Over there…"

Sasuke waked over and slowly grinned "A girl and boy… Perfect"

"Yes… Ami was first born…" Sakura said with a smile "And she had your smirk on her face when she was placed in my arms" She said.

"My smirk?"

"Yup you know the one you gave when I asked you some thing when we were little" She said

"Hm…oh this smirk?" His said giving her that famous smirk of his

"Yes" She laughed

"It's good to hear you laugh for some reason"

"Pervert" she said giggling

"Teme your awake again…Morning Sakura"

"Dope…"

"Morning Naruto" Sakura said happily

"Teme you meet your kids yet?"

"Dope…."

"Naruto how's Hinata?"

"Never been better...Well for her..." Naruto replied trying to hid his large bruise his head from were Hinata smacked him.

"She smacked you didn't she?" Sakura's eyes smiled

"Yup… I'm still wondering how teme doesn't have a bruise on him…"

"Out…"

"Wha?"

"Naruto I'm tired please go on…go to Hinata tell her the twins are perfect…

**About four years later**

"DADDY!"

Thump

"Welcome home daddy" The black headed boy said shyly hiding his head in to Sakura's shirt

"WELCOME HOME DADDY!" Ami said. She had pretty much tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"Welcome hone dear"

"Aa" Sasuke said pulling the pink hair four year old off him.

'_Home…Always crazy'_ Sasuke thought kissing Sakura's check

* * *

**Tomo A twin**

**Ami Friend**

**I dunno if I should continue.. you guys tell me, Read & Review please ;D**


End file.
